1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic control device for controlling a plow.
2. Background Information
The present invention relates to an electronic control for use in controlling a plow used in the snow and ice control industry.
The proportional multi stage switch according to the present invention allows the user to activate to different Pulse Width Modulated (PWM) or Current driven settings. The user activates the first setting by pressing the switch to the first setting. Then the user activates the second setting by pressing through the first setting to the second. Additional proportional settings can be achieved by adding additional activation points to the mechanical design. The proportional settings are programmed into the controller through the use of a user interface that is either part of the control system in the vehicle, a calibration tool or from a device that runs a Windows based operating system. Windows is a registered trademark of Microsoft Inc. Settings are adjustable from 0-100% of PWM or current control settings.
Therefore, the primary feature of the present invention is the provision of an electronic control device for controlling a plow that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art controls and which makes a significant contribution to the snow and ice control industry.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of an electronic control device for controlling a plow that is easier and less costly to manufacture when compared with prior art rod holder devices.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained herein.